The Glitch and The Ditz
by christian95
Summary: A/N-Okay so this is my first ever ongoing VanillaCandle story so please be kind and It was mainly influenced by both my love for Wreck It Ralph and my love for this pairing Summary-When Candlehead was at her most saddest, Vanellope offered her friendship and kindness but will their friendship evolve into something more?...Tune in to find out Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so as I have said I ship a lot of couples and I do mean A LOT of couples so I have written lots of Fanfics with many different pairings a****nd well I decided I wanted to write a Vanellope x Candlehead story mostly out of Randomness I know one story I wrote got really bad reviews and probably made me hated by most Wreck It Ralph fans which was "Lips Like Sugar" I apologize for the awful quality of the story promise I have fixed my writing style and such anyways enough of me sounding Pathetic…..**

**~enjoy~ **

**Sugar Rush-4:15 in the afternoon….**

_{__For me living in Sugar Rush is bitter sweet I mean sure I love it here I have friends, I get to drive a race car, and all this other amazing stuff but….everyone thinks I am dumb for some reason people always treat me as if I am this big dumb idiot who doesn't know anything…..and that hurts I try to prove to everyone I am smart but they all shrug me off they all just shrug me off dismiss me as if I don't know what I am talking about I mean sure am I the smartest one of the bunch, no but I do have feelings and when they think I am dumb or call me a ditz it hurts, I just don't say anything but I want to, I want to tell them I am smart I want to show them I am smart or that I have brains…but I know I probably can't I just wish someone thought I was intelligent…} thinks Candlehead to herself sadly as she stares up at the sky _

_{I like to come up here to get away from it all…..out here no one judges me I can be alone with my thoughts…out here I can have just a momentary escape just sitting on this hill top, thinking away} thinks Candlehead to herself depressingly with a frown on her face _

"Hey Candlehead" says Vanellope happily yet surprisingly with a smile on her face

Candlehead jumps slightly upon hearing Vanellope's voice then turns around to greet her

"Hi madam president" says Candlehead with equal surprise yet happiness

"So what are you doing up here?" asks Vanellope curiously

"Oh I come up here to think and such" says Candlehead sheepishly with a smile on her face

"Oh that's pretty cool, same here basically" says Vanellope nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders as she sits next to Candlehead

Candlehead and Vanellope sit in silence for a few second before Candlehead gets up in a rushed fashion

"Well I guess I should be going…." Says Candlehead in sadness as she walks away with her head down and a frown on her face

"Hey! What's the rush? I mean I know our game is called Sugar Rush but that doesn't mean we got to rush everything" says Vanellope happily yet sarcastically with a slight smile on her face

"Yeah I know I just…I don't want to get in your way" says Candlehead depressingly yet sheepishly

"You don't get in my way candlebrains now c'mon sit down" says Vanellope sarcastically yet friendly as she pats the ground next to her motioning for Candlehead to sit down

"Ummmm Okay" says Candlehead sheepishly with a slight blush on her face as she sits next to Vanellope

"It really is kind of peaceful dontcha think? I mean just sitting here not a care in the world just time to think and all that" says Vanellope in deep thought

"Yeah you're right on that….it always helps me think when I need to as well" says Candlehead with a sheepish smile on her face

"So what's eating you?" asks Vanellope curiously

"What!?, what makes you think I am upset" says Candlehead dismissively with a wave of her hand

Ummmmm I don't know besides the fact that when I arrived you looked more moper then Sour Bill on laundry day"

"Was not!" says Candlehead slightly defensively

"Were so" says Vanellope in slight defense as well

"Nun huh" says Candlehead

Vanellope just looks at Candlehead knowingly

"Okay fine! I was upset because, everybody thinks I am just this big dumb joke, like I don't know what I am talking about, that's all I am is Candlehead, the ditz, the klutz, the idiot who doesn't know anything about anything, but the truth is I know a lot of things, and I have feelings, it's just I feel as though I can't tell anyone, because did wouldn't believe me, they would just laugh and say there goes stupid ole Candlehead trying to prove she is smart, forget it….no one will ever believe I am intelligent, I am just a dumb nobody" says Candlehead as a tears escapes her eye

Vanellope looks over at Candlehead sympathetically before finally putting her hand on Candlehead shoulders

"There, there Candlebrains it will be alright, cheer up! heck not many people thought much of me either, to everybody else I was just a glitch, an error placed onto the game but now look at me, heck I rule over all of those people now, and you are far from stupid heck, you are very smart you just don't know it and neither do they, you just have to believe yourself" says Vanellope happily with a smile on her face

"Well thank you madam president" says Candlehead with a smile as she wipes her eyes

"C'mon lets not be all formal and stuck up, call me Vanellope" says Vanellope with a smile

"Well then thank you Vanellope" says Candlehead with a smile

Vanellope then puts one of hers arm around Candlehead's shoulders and pats her arm

"Hey, anything for a friend" says Vanellope with a smile

Candlehead blushes slightly at Vanellope's actions

_{__Why the heck am I blushing!? I mean there is no reason to be unless….no I mean come on that can't be it} thinks Candlehead to herself_

"Whelp I hate to cut things short and all but I go to get going, Its around dinner time and Sour Bill will be even more moody then he already is if I show up late for dinner" says Vanellope with a smile as she gets up and heads over to her car

"Oh okay well I should be going to I will see you later Vanellope" says Candlehead with a blush as she gets up as well

"See ya" says Vanellope with a smile

As Candlehead walks away she suddenly hears Vanellope's voice

"Oh and one last thing" says Vanellope happily

Candlehead then turns around only to receiving a hug from Vanellope who then kisses her on the cheek

Candlehead blushes a bright crimson as she hugs back

"Take care of yourself waxy head" says Vanellope with a grin as she breaks the hug and begins walking over to her car

Candlehead stands there for a few moments with a smile on her face and her face bright red

Vanellope then opens her car door and enters before starting it up and speeding off

"You too Vanellope" says Candlehead silently with a wide smile on her blushing red face

* * *

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 2~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2 of The Glitch And The Ditz so basically ****this story came about mainly by the fact that I had the title and I had always wanted to write a full on Wreck It Ralph Yuri and also there was so few Candlehead X Vanellope stories that I felt hey why not write one plus I actually kind of ship them like I said I describe myself as a surreal shipper in that I tend to pair lots of couples and I tend to ship lots of couples its basically one of my things I tend to do plus I don't know this pairing just interests me and I know people will probably give me hate and such but I do**

**~Enjoy~ **

**:::Candlehead's Apartment-5:28:::**

Candlehead bursts into her apartment while panting heavily from the run

_{__What was that I felt all nervous and tingly, I have never experienced that in my life, I mean it feels like my heart is going to beat out of my chest it's so intense…..Vanellope made me feel that way just her hug and a kiss on the cheek, her touch made my hands sweaty and my heart race and made me feel these feelings….like deep down emotional feelings….No I mean I like boys….I think I must like boys I have found guys to be cute too but Vanellope__….__ that shouldn't matter it is just another girl giving another girl friendship when she needs it the most, that isnt wrong is it?} thinks Candlehead to herself as she sits on her couch _

_{__okay calm down Candlehead, it was just a hug between two girls, I didn't mean anything, I mean c'mon why would it anyways you like boys, she likes boys, she cheered you up when you felt down, that's it and there is nothing wrong with that, that's the way it should be…__…} __thinks Candlehead to herself with a slight grimace _

_{__But why should it be that way!? I mean why can't two girls like each other that way anyways, I mean not that I like Vanellope that way or anything…..I don't think, ugh!, why is life so complicated sometimes!, okay just get a grip Candlehead, I mean sure Vanellope offered you friendship and comfort, that's it…but I….I don't know, I mean the way her touch made me feel, it just made me feel warm and fuzzy and just…made me feel things I don't usually feel, sure I have had boyfriends, not many but a couple, no one really wanted to go out with the ditzy airheaded Candlehead, they wanted someone smart and funny and pretty like Taffyta or Snowanna or Crumbelina….not airheaded weirdo Candlehead…but forget them right!? I mean it's like Vanellope said you just got to have hope} _

{_I go again, thinking about her, it seems the more I try to not think about her the more she invades my thoughts, what is with that!?, I mean it could just be the kindness, I mean nobody has shown me kindness like that in well…..forever, I don't remember the last time a person was that nice to me…if I can even remember a time when someone was that nice to me, oh well that's all it was, kindness, my feelings just got all jumbled up that's all, heck I am sure in no time I will forget about all this and everything will be, A-Okay} thinks Candlehead to herself with a smile as she turns on her T.V _

_{__Maybe this could take my mind off of her} thinks Candlehead to herself as she, channel surfs _

_**:::**_**Meanwhile at Vanellope's castle…..**_**:::**_

Vanellope walks through the front door as she sees Sour Bill walk out of the kitchen and walk up to her

"Hello Vanellope" says Sour Bill sullenly

"Hey there Sour puss" says Vanellope jokingly with a grin

Sour Bill just sighs in response

"Look I know you are named Sour Bill but geez cheer up maybe get a lollipop or a new change of name like maybe Sugar Bill or something" says Vanellope exasperatingly

"Hmmmm." Hums out Sour Bill

"So what's for dinner? I feel like I could eat all of Sugar Cove Mountain"

Sour Bill simply motions for Vanellope to follow him before entering the dining room and lifting the lids on the cloches in front of her

"I made Chicken Involtini with Cabonara and for desert Pignolata" says Sour Bill in his usual depressive tone

"Feeling all Italian tonight, are we, meatball head?" says Vanellope sarcastically with a smirk

"Not quite, I was just thinking of dishes to make and this one sprung to mind" says Sour Bill in a deadpan manner

"I was just kidding, sheesh lighten up, ya know, a smile every once and a while wouldn't kill ya, unless you're face breaks from lack of a smile" says Vanellope teasingly with a smirk as she picks up her fork and proceeds to take a bite of her dinner

Sour Bill just sighs before sitting down at the table

"Sheesh you're like a Grumpasaurus Rex or something says Vanellope mimicking a dinosaur before laughing as she takes another bite of her dinner

"Is that so?" says Sour Bill in a deadpan manner

"Well yeah unless maybe behind that sour shell there could be a gooey icky center of "non-grumpiness, are you just a big lovable sour ball beneath there, huh?" says Vanellope slightly teasingly with a grin as she takes yet another bite of her dinner

Sour Bill looks at Vanellope questionably for a moment before emitting a slight chuckle

"Oh my god! I did it! I actually made you laugh and smile for a brief moment! I am the best!" says Vanellope excitedly with a smile

"Okay you got me that one time" says Sour Bill back to deadpan voice

"Ah huh, sure one time, looks like, mister grumpy grumplestein Sour Ball has a sweet center" says Vanellope jokingly with a smile

"No I just happened to be amused by your actions, just this once" says Sour Bill slightly defensively

"Sure, just this once" says Vanellope disbelievingly with a smirk

"I believe, it is time to wash the dishes, if you are done with dinner" says Sour Bill depressingly yet curiously

"Yeah, I am done, thanks for the good grub, Sugar Bill" says Vanellope thankfully, her tone switching to teasingly at the end

Sour Bill sighs yet again before picking up Vanellope's plate and taking it into the kitchen

"See I called you Sugar Bill because deep down, you're a big softy" says Vanellope factually yet jokingly with a smile

"Sure I am" says Sour Bill as he walks into the kitchen

Vanellope then looks at the clock

"Ohhhhhh boy I got to hit the hay, I am tired" says Vanellope as she gets out of the chair and yawns and then stretches

Vanellope then peeks into the kitchen, seeing Sour Bill washing the dishes

"I am about to head off to bed Sourly Hourly, I am exhausted, so night Sugar Bill" says Vanellope calmly yet jokingly as she walks away from the door

Vanellope then walks up the stairs and to her bedroom, before opening her bedroom door and entering, shutting the door behind her

_*Man was today a long day, kinda boring, honestly I mean some days can just feel like a repeat of the same thing over and over, like someone keeps pressing rewind or something, eh not that bad, I guess, heck it could be worse, I could have a Cy-Bug, trying to lop off my head, so that's always a plus, that and the fact, that I get to race and I am ruler of Sugar Rush, which honestly feels pretty darn good if I do say so myself, but one of the more interesting moments of the day, was when I met up with Candlebrains, I mean sure we haven't really had to many interactions, heck we haven't really had any at all, I mean sure, she seems nice enough, but she doesn't really talk much, I know a couple of times, I have heard the others, say she was a ditz, I didn't necessarily agree with them, I always thought, they were just being a bunch, of big stupid doody heads, like they were with me, but today when, I talked to her, I felt I could relate to her, in some weird way, I could kind of understand where she was coming from, I remember those times those, jerkwads, would pick on me for my glitch, but of course now they treat me with respect, if only because I rule over them, but I could understand her, and then she started crying and I just couldn't help myself, I mean what was I to do, let her ball her eyes out, so I gave her a hug and tried to calm her down, but I really hated seeing her sad, it reminded me, of well me, and all those times spent crying over everybody picking on me, telling me I couldn't race or that I couldn't secede, but boy did I prove them wrong, maybe waxy head can do the same, she could prove to them she is smart, I also don't know why I felt the need to kiss her on the cheek, I mean she was feeling sad maybe that was just me trying to cheer her up, that's got to be it, I mean what other reason could it be?, just a friend helping out a friend, yep that is all it was, although…no it can be that, that's crazy, I mean I like boys….I think I do, I mean I have had crushes on boys before, so I must like boy's, just a friend helping out a friend, when that friend was vulnerable, that's all* thinks Vanellope to herself as she gets changed out of her regular clothes and into her night clothes _

Vanellope then crawls into bed and covers herself up

_*Just a friend helping out a friend, nothing more, nothing less* thinks Vanellope as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep _

**:::Meanwhile with Candlehead:::**

Candlehead looks at the clock on her wall

_{__It's ten forty five, oh man, I better get to bed, I don't want to sleep my day away__}__ thinks Candlehead to herself as she turns off her TV and walks into her bedroom_

_{__I still can't help but have my mind, go to her every so often, I don't really know why, I mean all she was doing was trying to help me out, when I was at my weakest, I can't read too much into it, but yet it keeps turning in my head, why did she kiss me on the cheek, why did she hold me like she did, I just have all these questions running through my mind and I just can't seem to stop, I can't stop thinking about her, thinking about what happened, I know I am reading to much into it, but still I can't help myself but to keep thinking about it, to keep thinking about her, she was just being friendly though, and it has been a while since I have been treated that way, that's all it was, nothing more, nothing less, I just need to stop thinking about it} thinks Candlehead as she changes into her night clothes _

Candlehead then crawls onto her bed and covers up, staring at her wall for a few moments before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

_{__Still I can't stop thinking about it, and I definitely can't stop thinking about…..her} thinks Candlehead to herself before drifting off to sleep_

* * *

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is The Glitch And The Ditz chapter 3, I will start by saying this is one of my favorite stories, mostly because I love VanillaCandle and any contributions, I can give to this fantastic pairing, is always a plus for me, because I really love this pairing and I love the characters, along with just loving Wreck It Ralph, periodly, it's an amazing movie, and this pairing is amazing, so all that fuels this fanfic, in addition to the wonderful readers, and those who have reviewed/followed/favorited, this story, anyways I guess I should stop gushing about everything, and get down to writing…..**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

**:::Sugar Rush, Candleheads Apartment-10:48 am:::**

Candlehead's Alarm clock, rings signaling her time to get up, Candlehead stirs slightly, before sitting up, and stretching her arms out, before finally getting out of bed, and walking over to her bathroom, where she proceeds to brush her teeth

_{It's another beautiful day, that's one of the reasons, I love my game so much, there is never a dark day, it's always beautiful, heck even when the stormy days do come, they don't last long, and even they are beautiful, I guess I have just always tried to look on the bright side of things, of course, everybody just sees it as dumb old Candlehead, being dumb old Candlehead, sadly that is one of the very dislikes of living here, the people, I mean sure they aren't mean all the time but most of the time, they can be very cruel, but I know I am not dumb, and so does Vanellope…I can't seem to stop thinking about her, about that day, I mean I have never been treated so nice, and even after some of the mean cruel awful things I said, of course, Taffyta did make me do most of it, in fact all of it….it was never my choice to be mean to Vanellope, but I was forced to be mean to her, anybody that didn't pick on Vanellope, had their lives made into a living hell, it was horrible, because all I really wanted, was to help her out, to tell her I understood, to be there for her, and I couldn't.} Thinks Candlehead to herself as she finishes brushing her teeth. _

Candlehead then walks to her kitchen, and gets down some cereal, and a bowl from her pantry, she then goes to the refrigerator, and takes out, the milk, and then proceeds to pour, her cereal and milk, in the bowl, before getting a spoon out of one of her counters, Candlehead then sits down at her kitchen table, and eats her cereal.

_{I still can't help, but think about her,_ _I just wish I could see her again, but I really do need to stop thinking about her….It's almost like, I like he…..no I can't, I mean she is just a friend, I can't feel that way, plus it was just one day, I mean you can't develop, feelings for someone, that fast, plus we are just too different, she is the president of Sugar Rush, and I am just some normal un special girl, why would she like me, besides I like boys….I think…..I don't really know anymore….} Thinks Candlehead to herself sadly as she stares down into her cereal. _

**:::Sugar Rush, Vanellope's Castle-10:48 am…..:::**

Vanellope, tosses and turns in her bed, as the sunlight, shines through her window.

_*Stupid bright glowing sun, I mean sure it is beautiful, but gee whiz, does it get in the way of good sleep, although I won't lie, it is pretty damned beautiful, it always shines, brightening everything around it, making everything all happy and bright, and beautiful, I do love the sun, but also it can be annoying, too bright, makes everything too hot, but of course like, I said I love it, but I hate it, really weird* thinks Vanellope to herself as she gets out of bed, and walks to the bathroom. _

Vanellope, then, begins brushing her teeth.

_*And then I gotta brush my teeth, I get why it is important, but you can't help but think it's a pain in the butt, oh well it is essential, I can't help but wonder, what Candlehead is up to at this time…..geez, why does my mind keep going back to her, I mean it's not like I like her or something, at least I don't think I do, I mean I can't right!?, I mean I am a girl, and she is a girl, I know it is possible but I don't think I am like that, I know people who are, but I am not, at least, I don't think I am, I have had crushes on guys, before, but I don't know with Candlehead, it just feels different, somehow, I don't know how, it just does, I mean she is just another person like anyone else, here, like I said though, I have always liked boys, it's just this feels different, I just…I can't explain it, maybe I just need to stop focusing on it.* thinks Vanellope to herself frustratingly as she finishes brushing her teeth. _

Vanellope then walks out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom, when suddenly Sour Bill enters her bedroom.

"Good Morning, Vanellope" says Sour Bill in his usual depressive tone.

"Morning, Greenie, Meanie" says Vanellope teasingly with a grin.

"What would, you like for breakfast" says Sour Bill in a deadpan tone.

"Some pancakes, would really hit the spot." Says Vanellope happily with a smile.

"Alright I will put, the order out to the chefs." Says Sour Bill in his usual depressive tone.

"I may need to take a shower today, don't want to stink to high heaven, when I race." Says Vanellope as she lifts her arm, and smells her armpit.

"Yeah maybe, a shower probably wouldn't hurt." Says Vanellope with a slight grimace.

"Alright, should I draw you, a bath, or would you like to do so" says Sour Bill in his usual depressive tone.

"Nah, I could do it, I maybe the president, but I brain dead, I can make my own bath y'know" says Vanellope jokingly with a smirk before entering, the bathroom, and shuts the door behind her.

Vanellope then, turns on her bathtub, and waits for it to fill.

_*Today, is the day of the big race, but then again, we have a big race, every week, it's not really a big thing, I mean it is, but it isn't, which makes absolutely, no sense whatsoever, but oh well we run with it, it's a fun time, well worth it….but I can't help but wonder, will I see her there?...come on, Vanellope!, geez, you have got to stop thinking about her, I mean, you don't even know, if she likes you that way, for crimney sakes, but then again, I am not really sure either, I mean I can't like her that way…..can I?, I mean I must be straight, I have had crushes on guys, before, but I don't know, with Candlehead it feels different…..I don't know how to explain it, it is just so…I really have to stop thinking about this, it is not what I think it is, I am just a little mixed up, that's all, all this pressure, and stuff, that's got to be it, maybe if I don't see her, it will just go away, that's it!, all I need to do is not see her, and I won't focus on her so much!, I will just go to the race, have a great time, and then maybe it will all go away….still though, even now, that girl is on my mind* thinks Vanellope to herself as she relaxes in her tub. _

**:::Meanwhile, with Candlehead…..:::**

Candlehead, pours out the rest of her cereal, and then cleans her bowl out.

{I don't know, what to do anymore, or how to feel, it's just all so confusing…maybe I just need to get my mind off of her, go out, and have a day to myself, just freeing my thoughts, of her, and focusing on other things, yeah!, that's what I will do!, just avoid her!, if I don't see her I won't think about her so much, that's what I will do, just go out, and have fun!, get my mind off of her, this will be good for me too, besides a day off, would be good for me anyways, I can't even remember, when I had any me time, so I will just take off today, we aren't open, it's the weekend, so I will just go out, and have fun…..} thinks Candlehead to herself, as she finishes, cleaning her bowl, and heads towards her bedroom.

_{And yet still, that girl is on my mind….} thinks Candlehead, to herself as she looks through her clothes for something to wear._

* * *

**~To Be Continued, in chapter 4~**


End file.
